We're All Freaks
by MyMusic Intern
Summary: Just a little story, about how our favorite band of misfits meets, our favorite, magical loon
1. Chapter 1

A/N - I do not own anything or these characters,,, blah blah blah,,,,, enjoy!

* * *

Its been about 2 minutes after that ogre left. And everyone was already starting to unpack.

The three pigs were already in the mud rolling around and having a good time, though the Duckling was hesitant to join them. Since there was no clean water around, she was thinking if it was worth it to use the mud as a substitute for water.

The Godmother, a guy with a really big Hat, and a candy fairy were disgusted with the mud, we all were, but I'm pretty sure, they would die if it even touched them.

That Wolf had gotten back in his fold up chair and decided to sleep, which was fine with me, the less people who talk to me the better.

Three Bears were picking berries off of a bush, but ended up dropping them on the ground, only to find they were the poisonous kind. A Rabbit with a broken watch was talking to a 34 year old guy wearing tights, and holding a lantern that seemed to have a little ball of light inside.

I also saw an elf, with big, red glasses and blond hair, who pulled out a couple of shoes and started to work on them. And this Tweedle, something, was with a Witch discussing what I was thinking, how long is that ogre gonna take getting our homes back?

* * *

There was nothing I could do, so I just sat on my suitcase, and to keep the termites away, and wondering how we'll manage here, when I suddenly felt a presence to my right, I looked who it was, and jumped a little because her appearance alone scared the splinters off of me.

It was a human girl, I'd say around 12. She had long, blonde hair, misty eyes, and a look that seemed to be surprised at everything. She started to creep me out, almost immediately, when she wasn't blinking, and just looking at me.

"Can I help you?", I asked hesitantly, giving her a judging look.

"You're a puppet, you know?", she exclaimed, almost amazed. I had to admit though, her voice was really nice, it could almost belong to a bird. Even so, I stood up in anger, and being a whole lot taller than her, I thought this would scare her. She didn't seem the least bit afraid.

"No, I'm not, I'm a real boy", she shook her head a little. But then of course, my nose grew a little bit. I started to get annoyed, but she seemed to look satisfied.

"No you're not, if you were real, you wouldn't be here with the rest of us", she said innocently.

"Yeah, we're here because we're freaks", I started to look at her appearance. She wore a dark blue knitted sweater, dark red shorts, no shoes. She also had a necklace of corks, some sort of vegetable hanging from her ears, and a stick she placed behind her ear, almost like you would with a pencil. "And by how you look, its no wonder why you're here.", I said in a mean way. She however seemed unfazed by this, and she suddenly gave me a small smile and held out her hand, wanting me to shake it.

"What's your name?", she asked calmly, still holding out her hand. I looked at it, still wondering if I should shake it.

"Pinocchio", I answered, uncomfortably. She gave an even bigger smile now, showing her, pearly, white teeth.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Luna Lovegood, but most people call me 'Loony' Lovegood, you know". I gave her a look of mock surprise.

"That explains so much", I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice, showed her a fake smile, and walked away, not bothering to shake her hand. When I got to a tree, and leaned on it, I saw that she went up to the Three Bears and started to talk with them, as they greeted her with hugs.

I looked around at everyone, feeling uncomfortable. I just kept thinking what I started to when we first got here, this place is a dump.

* * *

A\N - End of the first chapter!, let me know what you think with a review.


	2. Chapter 2

It was turning into sunset, as half of the group went into that ogres hut and the other half stayed outside until dark. I was still leaning against a tree watching as the little bear, the Rabbit and the Loony girl were looking at different flowers.

I didn't want to be here, I am not a freak, and I bet my dad is looking for me right now, right? Who am I kidding, of course he is.

My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed the elf looking at me, then walke over and stood next to me.

"What?", I asked a bit annoyed that she wasnt talking, just smiling at me.

"Well, I just thought you looked lonely over here, and wanted some company", she said happily. How could she be happy? Look where we were.

"Thanks, but no thanks", I said to her, I could see this affected her, hoping she would leave, but she stayed.

"Um, you're Pinocchio, right?"

"Yeah", I answered.

She then held out her hand, as if wanting me to shake it. "Well, I'm Lee, its nice to meet you". I looked at her hand, but still didnt shake it. When I gave her the message, she pulled her hand back and frowned. "Anyway, I just wanted to say hello", she said sadly.

"Great, well, bye", I told her very strictly. She seemed to frown even more at this, looked at her shoes and walked back to the others. I know I sounded horrible, but I'm just on edge, and don't feel like making friends just yet. Maybe later, but definitely not tonight.

When everyone went into the hut, I didnt go in. Instead I decided to sleep under the stars. Watching the constellations until I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/n - really short, but oh well, lol, hopefully this will get better,,,,,, anyway,, please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

A\N - I don't own anything, especially these songs, they belong to Paramore, and Potterwatch: A Harry Potter Musical

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I found some of the others outside playing around and getting breakfast. But I had no interest in eating, what I really wanted to do was apologize to that elf. When I saw her near a dock of some sort, I walked over to her.

She must have heard me coming, because she seemed to get even more hostile, and just kept looking over the pond. Which that Duckling I'm assuming found acceptable to swim in. I finally reached her, but she didn't look at me.

"Hi, uh, Lee right?"

"Yep", she said very strict. I couldn't blame her though, I did say some mean things yesterday.

"Um, listen, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, and just was wondering if we could start over?", I asked her, she still didn't look at me.

"Luna and I were talking about you last night, you know", she said. She was talking about me? Okay, but why couldn't she talk to anybody else other than Loony?

"And?", I asked her.

"You know you're a puppet right?", I then got mad, I suddenly forgot about her feelings, and started to think of my own again.

"No I'm not! I'm a real boy!", I yelled at her, my nerve got less strong as my nose started to grow a little. Then I got scared when she stood up and immediately walked up to me, and gave me a fierce look. I had to admire her bravery though, she was so tiny, and to stand up to someone three times her size. Wow.

"NO YOU ARE NOT A REAL BOY! YOU ARE A PUPPET!", she yelled at me, I was still scared of her, so I just kept my mouth shut. "Listen, Pinocchio, you have to accept the fact that you are just like the rest of us. You have to realize that our we aren't living in a fairytale anymore. This is the real world, AND YOU MUST ACCEPT THAT!", she kept yelling at me. When she backed up a little, suddenly music started out of nowhere. I thought it was weird, but she seemed to get along with it, and so did I, and just stayed quiet to listen to her. She then started to sing.

"_I don't mind letting you down easy_  
_But just give it time_  
_If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while_

_You're not the big fish in the pond no more_  
_You are what they're feeding on_", she started to dance a little, but kept singing.

"_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_  
_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_  
_Ain't it good being all alone_", Lee started to circle around me, which made me feel awkward, but still listened to her. Feeling a little bit more awkward by what she was singing. She was making fun of me after all.

"_Where you're from_  
_You might be the one who's running things_  
_Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want_

_You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble_  
_When you're living in a bubble_

_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_  
_So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you_?

"_Ain't it fun living in the real world_  
_Ain't it good being all alone_

_Ain't it good to be on your own_  
_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_  
_Ain't it good to be on your own_  
_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_", just then, that Tweedle Dum showed up behind Lee and started to sing a little back up for her.

_"Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Ain't it fun_  
_Ain't it fun_  
_Baby, now you're one of us_", Lee then sang by herself, while Tweedle clapped her hands. I then looked at Lee who gestured to everyone else when she said 'one of us'".  
"_Ain't it fun_  
_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_  
_Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_  
_('Cause the world don't orbit around you)_  
_Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh)",_ and Tweedle Dum went back to singing back up for Lee. Wolf also showed up, and sang back round, too.

"_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_(Down to your mama)_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_(Don't go crying to your mama)_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_(Oh, this is the real world)_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_(Don't go crying to your mama)_  
_This is the real world_  
_This is the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_  
_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_", and just like it started, it ended with Tweedle and Wolf going back to what they were

doing as if nothing had happened. And Lee just stared at me with disappointment.

"Well, Lee, I'm gonna take that as a no to us being friends?", I asked, already knowing the answer. She shook her head at me.

"See ya later, Puppet", said Lee, who walked past me and went to go talk to that Sugar Plum Fairy.

I shouldn't have been so mean to everyone, but now I was determined to make friends, hopefully soon.

* * *

Lee's P.O.V

After talking to Pinocchio, I was going over to talk to Sugar, but I decided to go to another patch of woods, so no one would hear me talking to myself.

What was wrong with Pinocchio anyway. Why can't he just accept the fact he's a puppet. And yet, why do I like him, he just makes me mad, but I still care about him. I wish he knew.

Suddenly music came out of nowhere, so as soon as I leaned on a tree, watching the still rising sun, I started to sing.

"_Hello_  
_I have seen your face before_  
_I know_  
_Those feelings I can't ignore_  
_Keep making their way into my thoughts_  
_I'm hoping you can find me as I fall_

_I can't live with this lie_  
_I see him all of the time_  
_Yet I can't say anything_  
_About what I'm feeling_

_We'll run into the night_  
_We'll run into each other's arms_  
_We'll run into the night_  
_And no one can find us till the dawn_

_He shines so brightly_  
_Every day_  
_I can't stop staring_  
_Does he feel the same way?_  
_Pino, you're brave, you're strong_  
_I hope to stand by you, someday_

_We'll run into the night_  
_We'll run into the great beyond_  
_We'll run into the night_  
_And no one will find us till the dawn_

_We'll run into the night_  
_We'll run into the great beyond_  
_We'll run into the night_  
_And no one will find us till the dawn_", if only he knew.

When I finished singing, I went to go start on making more shoes, not knowing how much longer we'll stay here; Might as well make the best of it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n - I dont own anything

* * *

Well, since Lee won't be talking to me, I might as well talk to someone else, so when I saw that Duckling drying off from her swim, I walked over to her and forced a smile. When she saw me she also forced a smile. Just by that, I knew that elf and Loony talked to her about me, even so, I started to talk to her.

"You're Duckling?", I asked her. All of a sudden, she gave me a bigger smile than her forced one.

"Yeah! And thank you for not saying 'ugly duckling'". She then frowned. "I already know I'm ugly, but i don't really need to hear it", she said sadly as she continued to stare at me. I didn't really know what to say to her, I never thought she felt that way.

"Oh, uh, I wasn't gonna call you, well, you know", I chuckled a little.

She smiled at me once again, "Thanks, and you're Pinocchio right?"

"Yep"

"Well, its nice to finally talk to you", she said a she held out her hand? I suppose? I hesitated, but then shook it, which made me feel good. When we let go she then looked at her webbed feet. "So hey, um, when I saw you didn't come in, I saw you sleep outside so, now I wanted to ask, did you want to sleep inside with us? I even put a sleeping bag down for you if you wanted to", she asked hopefully.

"Sure", I said happily. She then gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen on anyone in my life.

"Great!", she said. "Oh, would you like to look for food with me? We need more berries for tonight! I know where we can get some good ones!"

"Why not, I could eat". She clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"Yay! Come on, Pinocchio!". Next thing I knew, she was pulling me by my hand into the woods. Then for the first time since I got there, I gave a genuine laugh. She was so nice, and sweet, I'm glad I decided to talk to her first.

* * *

A/N - Really short chapter, but i really love the idea of Pinocchio and Duckling having a close friendship:),, please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

A\n - I don't own anything, especially this song,, song is from "Matilda the Musical",,,,,,,please read and review!

* * *

Duckling and I continued to walk through the woods and were still in search of the berries. She is truly nice, and I once again, was glad I decided to talk to her.

"So, this is the worst, huh?", I asked her. And she looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?", she asked me.

"About us being stuck here, by that Lord Farquaad", I said his name with a cringe. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to smile.

"Yeah, but its not the worst thing that could have happened".

"What could be worst than this?", I wanted to know.

"Well, think of it this way, I'd rather be forced to stay here, than be forced to work him as one of his slaves, ever think of that?", she said.

"Gosh, I never thought of that". She smiled as if she was right, which she kind of was. "Even so, I wish there was something we could do".

"Like what? Because I know that ogre will help us", she said confidently.

"I don't know, but I have to do something. I know I don't belong here with these, these freaks". It took me a second to realize that Duckling stopped walking next to me, and as I turned back to look at her, I saw the hurt in her eyes, and noticed she was on the verge of tears. I immediately regretted it. "No, no, Duckling, I didn't mean you were a freak, its just, well. That was stupid, I'm sorry".

I thought she would leave but she surprised me when she showed me a small, sad smile, walked up to me, grabbed my one hand, and started to sing slowly, with music that came out of nowhere. Once again, I just went with it.

"_Just because you find that life's not fair_", she started to sing,  
"_It doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it._  
_If you always take it on the chin and wear it,_  
_You might as well be saying you think that it's OK._  
_And that's not right._  
_And if it's not right, you have to put it right_.", I agreed with her, life isn't fair, but I can't let that control me. I then found myself start to sing with her.

"_But nobody else is gonna put it right for me._  
_Nobody but me is gonna change my story._  
_Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty_.", I sang, and started to smile with her feeling better, the same moment she pulled me by my arms and we stood next to each other feeling strong, and just stood staring at each other in admiration.

"So, just remember you're strong enough, and you can live with that", Duckling said to me. And I believed her.

"Thanks", I responded, smiling at her. "So does, uh, Lee talk about me?". Duckling smiled big, but then gave me a mischievous smile.

"Maybe", she winked at me. "And maybe you should just go talk to her yourself".

"But she probably hates me", I said.

"You'd know if you'd get to know us".

"Yeah but, I haven't been the best at making friends", I confessed, with a hint of guilt in my voice. I was shocked when she gave me a side hug and looked up at me.

"Hey, we're friends, right?", she said happily.

"Right", I said gladly, while returning the side hug.

"So how about we go look for those berries, and I'll fill you in on everything you missed about all of us", she suggested.

"Sounds good", I said, smiling down at her. And we continued our walk through the woods.


	6. AUTHOR'S ANOUNCEMENT

Hi guys, so, I'm gonna put this story on hold for now, mostly because I found that I'm having a problem with the time line, and etc.

And, because I can't think of any other ideas for this,,

So for now, this will be put on hold!


End file.
